fandom_of_shoujofandomcom-20200213-history
Edward Christopher
"Thank you for rescue my dragon! I'm Edward Christopher, how is you?" - Edward introducing himself to Akiko in Episode 1 Edward Christopher 「エドワードクリストファー」 is one of the main supporting characters in Celestial Dragon who made his first debut in episode 1. He is a boy coming from Andradia who serves the goddess Thesara and is the partner of the dragon Rouge. He lives hidden in Akiko's bedroom, which does not agree with this but because of Edward's foolishness, he did not even want to know what she thinks and simply continues to live there. He is part of a trio of warriors along with Lucas Rider and Jasminde Whitney. Basic Information *'Full Name:' Edward Christopher *'Nicknames/Alias:' Ed Chris *'Gender:' Male *'Species:' Andrian *'Birthday:' February 20 of a unknown year *'Age:' Unknown real age, 17 (appearance) *'Birthstone:' Amethyst *'Blood type:' C-90 (Chameleon blood) *'Height:' 1.75 cm *'Weight:' 61 kg *'Hometown:' Vulcana Valley *'Ethnicity:' Chameleon Physical Description Edward does not have the main traits of a Chameleon, being that he hasn't the half reptile of him, being more like a human. He is a tall boy who Smoky describes as "very handsome and attractive, just like Shiraishi Shun'ya". He has "tanned whitish" skin, is very skinny, has messy, lightly speckled red hair to match his blue eyes. He is seen wearing a black hooded jacket over a red T-shirt with black jeans and boots. He used to carry a sword from side to side, but he stopped with it because it is obviously prohibited by law to carry weapons on the street. According to Smoky, she get inspiration on the boy in that image for his appearance. Personality Edward is the eldest of the Goddess Protectors who with Rouge, protects Thesara. He is seen as an abused, gentle, relaxed boy and even with a lazy attitude at times, he has a heroic spirit and a brave heart. Edward does not seem to understand the feeling and reasons of other people because he is selfish and self-centered, not paying attention to others and rarely caring about how they feel. Even though it does not seem like, much of his concerns are not about him but about others, especially Rouge and Thesara. Edward likes to have attention and always tries to be popular, especially with the girls, but according to Jasmine and Lucas, the only girl who ever liked him was Rumiko and she was actually only using him. He often takes things literally, because Chameleons are not much of using expressions or metaphors. Edward highly values the people around him and does not miss an opportunity to spend time with those who are precious to him, as well as being loyal. This is because he lost his parents in a fire, which also caused pyrophobia for a long time until he met Rouge. As he was antisocial, he ended up getting selfish and all that was said above and that is also why he wants too much attention from people, so try not to feel alone again. Relationship 'Miyamoto Akiko' Despite being responsible for his protection, the relationship between Edward and Akiko is quite complicated. While Akiko feels uncomfortable and insecure around him, Ed does not realize this because he does not pay attention to others and rarely cares how they feel. Akiko is violent, impatient and rude near him, meaning she becomes another person. Edward heard about Tsundere and compared Akiko's behavior to that of the term, coming to the conclusion that Akiko fell madly in love with him. He went on to call her "Tsun-chan". 'Lucas Rider e Jasmine Whitney' They are three good friends and have always fought side-by-side to protect their goddesses. Lucas, Jasmine and Edward have known each other for a long time and know each other very well. Jasmine and Lucas know Ed and are not even more impressed when he does something stupid or makes some silly mistake. He is always joking with Lucas about he (Lucas) and Jasmine being a beautiful couple. 'Rouge' He and Rouge are great friends and they're always doing all together. He is willing to do everything to protect his mate and the dragon would also do the same for him. As seen in the first episode, Edward would not accept the possible death of Rouge, and even if everything indicates that there is no hope, he will continue to have faith. That was the only reason he went to Earth. Even if he had delivered Rouge to Akiko in a good way, he had not actually delivered it and only did it because he wanted a place to stay, which would be Akiko's house. Etymology Given name and surname Edward: Means "rich guard", derived from the Old English elements ead "wealth, fortune" and weard "guard". This was the name of several Anglo-Saxon kings, the last being Saint Edward the Confessor shortly before the Norman conquest in the 11th century. He was known as a just ruler, and because of his popularity his name remained in use after the conquest when most other Old English names were replaced by Norman ones. The 13th-century Plantagenet king Henry III named his son and successor after the saint, and seven subsequent kings of England were also named Edward. This is one of the few Old English names to be used throughout Europe (in various spellings).https://www.behindthename.com/name/edward Christopher: From the Late Greek name Χριστοφορος (Christophoros) meaning "bearing christ", derived from Χριστος (Christos) combined with φερω (phero) "to bear, to carry". Early Christians used it as a metaphorical name, expressing that they carried Christ in their hearts. In the Middle Ages, literal interpretations of the name's etymology led to legends about a Saint Christopher who carried the young Jesus across a river. He has come to be regarded as the patron saint of travellers. As an English given name, Christopher has been in general use since the 15th century. In Denmark it was borne by three kings (their names are usually spelled Christoffer), including the 15th-century Christopher of Bavaria who also ruled Norway and Sweden. https://www.behindthename.com/name/christopher Nicknames Ed Chris: The nickname that Smoky gave him is the abbreviated form of his name. Captain Milk: A super-mega-hyper-cute nickname given by Smoky due to the fact that Edward adores milk. She usually uses Japanese pronunciation (Kyaputen Miruku, キャプテンミルク) because she thinks she sounds cutest than Capitão Milk. Trivia *Smoky has a cat with orange fur and blue eyes called "Edward Christopher". *He was named after Smoky's cat who was named after singer Ed Sheeran. *Edward has a phobia called "monophobia" that is afraid of being alone. *When Ed leaves home but does not want to say where he's going, he says "I'm going to buy milk" and actually comes back with a box of milk in hand. **If the person asks why he took so long he replies "There is no milk so I went to look elsewhere" or "The market was closed and the one I went to had a huge line." *His favorite food is milk with cookies. *Edward snores loudly when he sleeps which does not let Akiko sleep. *He does not like chocolate or strawberry milk "because strange the pure taste of milk and the only chocolate he should have would be the drops on the cookies". *Ryouka is envious of how he can eat a lot and not get fat. *Kumiko gave him a plush cow that he called "Mu-chan." References Category:Celestial Dragon Category:User:SmokyQuartz97 Category:Male Characters Category:Celestial Dragon characters